Vergüenza
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: U/A. Ranma y Akane estaban en medio de un momento pasional hasta que pasó algo… vergonzoso.


Hola a todos. Vuelvo al fandom de Ranma ½ con este nuevo one shot sobre la intimidad y los momentos incomodos en la pareja.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Vergüenza**

– _¡Akane, por favor sal de ahí!_ –Gritó Ranma, irritado.

El pelinegro llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos golpeando la puerta del baño mientras le pedía a su novia que saliera de este.

Pero ella se negaba.

– _¡Ya te dije que no!_ –Le gritó desde adentro.

– _¡Akane!_ –Tronó los dientes, comenzando a molestarse.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia; su plan para ese fin de semana no implicaba tener aquel altercado con su novia y, mucho menos, estar suplicándole en el pasillo de su casa… desnudo.

– _¡Akane, basta en serio!_ –Dijo seriamente – _¡No fue nada importante!_

– _¡Lo dices porque no te ocurrió a ti!_ –Respondió ella, llorando. Estaba demasiado sensible.

– _De ser biológicamente posible, lo entendería_ –Se cruzó de brazos – _¿En serio quieres parar lo que hacíamos solo por eso?_

– _Sí_ –Dijo, hipando.

La vena de su frente se hinchó al escuchar aquello – _Akane Tendo, estoy aquí con una erección que no se baja y solo un condón puesto… ¡Ni creas que me dejarás así!_

– _¡Puedes dejar de ser tan pervertido y reflexionar un poco sobre esto!_ –Le reclamó aún sin salir.

– _¿Esto qué? Ya te dije que en serio no me molesta. Es algo natural. Quiero seguir a pesar de eso_ –Contestó.

Ella se quedó callada, cosa que impacientó a Ranma todavía más – _¡Akane!_

Ambos estaban esperando aquel fin de semana desde hacía ya bastante tiempo pues, aproximadamente un mes atrás, Akane había comenzado el curso intensivo en la universidad y Ranma trabajaba turno completo para ahorrar y mudarse de casa de sus padres.

Los horarios de los dos estaban tan apretados, incluso los fines de semana, que con suerte podían verse para comer juntos o acompañarse a sus casas, por lo que su vida sexual estaba en picada. Apenas y lo habían hecho en dos ocasiones desde entonces. Estaban desesperados, necesitaban tener intimidad lo antes posible.

Aquellos dos días eran perfectos pues los padres de Ranma se irían a la ciudad vecina por la boda de unos parientes. El muchacho alegó que no podría ir porque tenía guardia en el trabajo (cuando en realidad era su fin de semana libre) para aprovecharlos con su novia.

Pero ninguno contaba con que, precisamente, esos días coincidían con _los días_ desafortunados del mes para Akane. Con todo y eso, decidieron intentarlo tomando las precauciones necesarias pero, al cambiar de posición, la muchacha no pudo evitar que la naturaleza actuara, ensangrentando todo.

Ella se avergonzó terriblemente y salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño, dejando a su excitado novio en estado de frustración.

– _¡No entiendes lo embarazoso que es para mí!_ –Chilló la jovencita – _¡Dejé una escena del crimen!_

– _¿Y qué? Es solo sangre_ –Rodó los ojos – _Se limpia y ya._

– _¡Te manché a ti y a toda tu habitación!_ –Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– _Te repito, se limpia y ya_ –Dijo pausadamente, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra – _Solo es un poco de sangre en las sábanas y en el piso._

– _¡Y en tu cuerpo!_ –Insistió.

El chico bajó la mirada, había olvidado los manchones de sangre sobre su pubis y abdomen que ya estaban secos – _Igual nos daremos un baño más tarde._

– _¡No estaré desnuda cerca de ti mientras sea una fuente roja!_ –Declaró.

– _¡Basta!_ –No quería utilizar toda su fuerza pero en un momento impulsivo, empujó la puerta con furia y la abrió de golpe – _¡Deja de ser tan infantil!_

La jovencita se asustó al verlo ingresar de esa forma. Ella estaba desnuda y sentada sobre el inodoro, por lo que reaccionó tapándose con las manos – _¿Qué haces?, ¡Fuera!_

– _Akane, tú sabías bien que si lo hacíamos en tus días, podíamos ensuciarnos un poco_ –Habló, acercándose a ella – _Yo también lo sabía y me dio igual._

Ella se sonrojó – _No esperaba que fuera tanto_ –Luego bajó la mirada – _Lo siento._

– _Yo comprendo que tengas tu periodo_ –Acarició sus mejillas con ternura – _Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, me hace mucha falta. Así se siente bien, en serio._

– _¿De verdad lo disfrutabas?_ –Musitó con una lágrima rodando por su rostro.

– _Por supuesto_ –La besó suavemente – _Quiero seguir haciéndolo todo el día y toda la noche._

Ella clavó su mirada en el preservativo que aún goteaba un poco de los residuos de su menstruación – _Pero… el condón…_

Habló antes de que siguiera – _Tengo como veinte más si quieres cambiar por uno limpio. Ahora, deja que continuemos, por favor._

Ella lo miró con un poco de pena y luego sonrió – _Sí, también muero de ganas por estar contigo._

Rápidamente, Ranma la sujetó en brazos y comenzó a besarla – _No me importa nada más que tú_ –Aclaró por enésima vez, llevándola hasta la alcoba.

Akane se relajó y olvidó por completo la vergüenza que sentía. Ranma la amaba y comprendía sus momentos buenos y malos, y no necesitaba nada más que eso para sentirse segura.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero no haber causado repulsión o incomodidad en alguno de ustedes (pues aunque la menstruación ya no es tabú y es un proceso natural en la mujer, todavía hay quienes no gustan hablar sobre ello) pero mi intención era retratar un momento que, con el tiempo, se vuelve sumamente normal entre los que llevan una relación.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima ocasión.

¡Saludos!


End file.
